


Jace:

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: You're Welcome, abuse tw, also, he has every reason to act the way he does, he's an abuse survivor, jace in a skirt, jace is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Jace: not cryJace: not cry everJace: emotions bad, emotions cloud judgement





	

Father: dies  
Jace: scream, violent fists, cry  
Jace: not cry  
Jace: not cry ever  
Jace: emotions bad, emotions cloud judgement

Lightwoods: take Jace  
Lightwoods: take Father, take legacy, take pride  
Alec: go to hospital  
Alec: broken jaw, loose teeth  
Maryse: give Jace away, put Jace in room  
Maryse: lock room  
Jace: scream  
Jace: bang fists  
Jace: bleed  
Izzy: pick lock  
Izzy: smile  
Jace: hoarse  
Izzy: take Jace, give make up, give skirt  
Izzy: give lace  
Jace: like skirt  
Jace: like skirt a lot  
Jace: not like skirt  
Jace: not be soft, make father proud  
secret: skirt disappear  
Izzy: not concerned

Jace: shadowhunter  
Jace: brother  
Jace: parabatai  
Jace: worthy  
Father: not dead  
Father: not Father  
Father: liar  
Jace: not Jace  
Jace: monster  
skirt: torn  
Jace: monster, killer, murderer  
Jace: scum

Father: not Father: dead  
Alec: Jace not scum  
Izzy: Jace not scum  
Jace: love siblings

skirt: bought  
Jace: take skirt, feel fabric  
Jace: not scum

Jace: Father not father abuser  
Jace: abuse survivor  
Jace: never child


End file.
